The Crème de la Crème of Christmas - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: C'est Noël et Emma est ivre, Regina est belle et Henry est seulement dégoûté. OS #SWANQUEEN #JoyeuxNoël


Noyeux Joël! (Ahah comme je suis drôle!) x)

Bon, vous vous en doutiez hein? Mon cadeau pour vous, c'est cette traduction! Un OS tout mignonnet rien que pour vous!

Cette histoire se passe au moment de Pâques ... Nan, j'déconne x)

Bon, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

 **The Crème de la Crème of Christmas :**

\- _I'm a thuper twooper …_ * Chante Emma en riant comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

Elle est ivre, tellement ivre et c'est absolument hilarant, surtout pour Regina qui se tient sur le pas de la porte de la salle depuis une dizaine de minutes, regardant la blonde se ridiculiser toute seule. Emma ne l'a pas encore remarquée et elle est ravie de ce fait, elle profite d'une rare démonstration de liberté enfantine qu'offre une Sauveuse ivre.

Regina ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais une Emma Swan en état d'ébriété est la seule raison pour laquelle elle ose se montrer aux fêtes agaçantes que la mère de la blonde aime organiser pour n'importe quel motif. La blonde a trois modes lorsqu'il s'agit de boire, et bien qu'elle mourrait avant de reconnaître ce fait secret : la version dingue de la blonde est sa deuxième préférée des trois.

Si Emma ne dort pas, ou danse et chante des paroles absurdes que personne d'autre ne comprend, elle est décidément joueuse avec certaines personnes … plus particulièrement avec Regina que quiconque d'autres. Cette dernière version est celle qu'elle préfère de cette idiote bourrée, elle cherche toujours la blonde dans ces moments-là avec l'espoir qu'elle la repérerait et qu'une ampoule s'allumerait quelque part dans le cerveau embrumé du Sheriff.

Elle se retrouverait alors en train de tenir la main de la Sauveuse, ou coincée dans un box en face de leur famille et amis, avec Emma montrant un manque général de considération pour son espace personnel en s'affalant sur elle, au grand amusement des personnes présentes. Regina essaierait à moitié de s'éloigner, seulement pour feindre un long soupir quand Emma réussirait à se remettre en place.

En se mordant pensivement la lèvre inférieure, elle laisse quelques minutes de plus à Emma avant de se racler la gorge. Emma se tourne, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage à la vue de la brune et Regina ne peut pas résister à lui sourire en réponse, bien que la joie dans le sien soit plus contenue par rapport à celui qu'Emma affiche. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas excitée que la blonde ait décidé de rester toute la nuit, mais elle a une réputation à défendre et une très factice et très hésitante amitié à entretenir avec la femme qu'elle a parfois horreur d'aimer.

Emma se lève d'un bond, identifiant son sourire moins enthousiaste comme une sorte d'invitation et Regina étouffe un halètement lorsque ses mains se posent soudainement sur ses joues. Des yeux d'émeraude semblent la transpercer et pénétrer au plus profond de son âme, puis Emma cligne des yeux, un sourire plus sincère que le premier s'affiche alors qu'elle lui dit :

\- _Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu es si belle._

Regina sent ses joues rougir sous la chaleur des paumes contre elles, elle se pince les lèvres et penche la tête.

\- _Merci, très chère._ Répond-elle, les doigts enroulés autour de ses poignets minces et, à regret, elle retire de son visage l'emprise des mains de la blonde alors qu'elle ajoute. _Je tâcherai de garder cela à l'esprit._

Emma boude lorsqu'elle est forcée de libérer la brune, mais elle se redresse immédiatement quand Regina lui offre un autre sourire.

Regina remarque que la blonde se balance d'un pied à l'autre, elle soupire doucement et lui tend la main, elle prend Emma par le coude en lui disant :

\- _Viens, ma chère, t'as besoin de dormir si tu espères être réveillée à temps pour les cadeaux de demain._

Leur fils est monté à l'étage trois heures plus tôt en déclarant qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et qu'il avait l'intention de les réveiller toutes les deux dès son réveil le lendemain. Regina sait que cela signifie qu'Emma n'a plus que cinq heures à dormir mais elles sont toutes les deux habituées à ne dormir que quelques heures. La blonde aura une gueule de bois après tout le cidre qu'elle a ingurgité toute la nuit.

Alors qu'elles montent les escaliers et qu'elles se dirigent vers la chambre d'amis, Emma s'arrête et force la brune à s'arrêter aussi. Confuse, Regina tourne la tête pour l'interroger mais elle se fige lorsque la blonde presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser est léger et chaste, elle n'a même pas le temps d'y répondre qu'Emma se recule.

\- _Tellement belle._ Dit-elle avec un soupir mélancolique, montrant un sourire déséquilibré en s'écartant maladroitement de l'étreinte de Regina pour rejoindre sa chambre.

La porte se referme derrière la blonde et Regina lève une main vers ses lèvres, elle fixe le bois en essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Emma l'a embrassée et elle a dit qu'elle était belle, deux fois. Elle fronce les sourcils. Emma est aussi très saoule et elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là, pense-t-elle dans les secondes qui suivent.

Elle secoue la tête et décide de ne pas se poser de questions quant à ce moment puis poursuit son chemin dans le couloir. Même si Emma se souvient de ce qui s'est passé le lendemain, elle doute que l'une ou l'autre le mentionne et elle ne serait pas surprise que la blonde arrête de boire à cause de ça. Emma ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, elle préfère tout garder pour elle quand il s'agit de sentiments. Si ce qu'elle veut ne coïncide pas avec ce que tout le monde veut, si cela ne sert pas à rendre tout le monde heureux, alors Emma fait rarement le choix de saisir sa chance et elle choisit plutôt de prétendre que ça n'existe pas.

Si elle ne s'en souvient pas … Eh bien, au moins, ce ne sera pas bizarre entre elles le matin, et Regina aurait quelque chose à espérer la prochaine fois que la blonde décide de ne pas être raisonnable. Elle soupire lourdement en fermant la porte de sa chambre, levant les yeux au ciel quant au fil de ses pensées.

- _C'est triste,_ dit-elle à haute voix, en ôtant ses vêtements et en entrant dans son dressing à la recherche d'une tenue pour dormir. _L'Evil Queen réduite à un pauvre petit chiot en mal d'amour, attendant que la Sauveuse endorme ses inhibitions avant qu'elle ne daigne accorder l'attention que je souhaite._

Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui prenait ce qu'elle voulait ? C'est ce qu'elle se demande. Ce n'est pas comme si Emma ne partageait pas le désir qu'il y a entre elles. Regina n'est pas aveugle et elle n'est certainement pas stupide. L'alcool permet à la blonde de se lâcher sans retenue, de faire ce qu'elle veut sans la crainte d'être jugée. Les gens pourraient avoir un problème avec le fait qu'elles soient ensemble, mais si Emma était ivre ? Ils blâmeraient l'alcool, évidemment. Emma obtiendrait un laissez-passer et Regina prétendrait que ce n'était jamais arrivé parce qu'elle préfère se contenter de ce qu'elles ont plutôt que forcer la blonde à admettre qu'elle la veut et risquer leur amitié.

* * *

Emma bourdonne et essaie de se réfugier plus loin dans la chaleur et la douceur sous elle, elle fléchit le bras dans une tentative d'être l'attirer au plus près possible de son corps. Elle sourit à la légère odeur de jasmin qui envahit ses sens, les images de la nuit tracent lentement un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où elle a été si heureuse parler et rire, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis et … Regina qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussit à être de plus en plus belle au fil du temps.

Elle soupire et étire ses jambes avant de rouler sur le dos. Regina la fait se sentir en sécurité, elle est plus chaleureuse, elle se sent plus à l'aise et aimée avec elle qu'avec ses parents, et avec plus que quiconque n'ayant jamais pu ou essayé dans le passé. Regina qui avait l'air si timide, si magnifique lorsqu'elle est venue la voir pour lui demander si elle voulait rester, pour se réveiller avec la brune et son fils pour ouvrir les cadeaux et passer Noël ensemble.

Noël.

C'est Noël !

Sa tête se décolle vivement de l'oreiller sous elle au même moment où elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, puis elle émet un gémissement plaintif, tout à coup frappée par la douleur de sa gueule de bois et par un souvenir qui n'était pas remonté jusqu'à maintenant.

- _Tu t'en souviens alors._

Emma cligne des yeux, elle défaillit alors qu'elle plaque une main sur ses yeux un peu trop violemment.

- _Pourquoi tu m'as pas renvoyé dans la chambre d'amis ?_

Alors qu'elle n'a pas de réponse, Emma se souvient d'autre chose et …

\- _Oh mon Dieu, je t'ai embrassée !_

Silence.

Elle enlève précautionneusement la main de ses yeux puis tourne la tête, elle déglutit lorsqu'elle rencontre les océans de la couleur du caramel qui continuent de la regarder. Elle se lèche les lèvres et l'observe, intriguée alors que les yeux de la blonde tombent pour suivre le mouvement et reste fixée à sa bouche longtemps après que sa langue ait disparu à l'intérieur.

*Je l'ai embrassée …*

Elle se répète ces mots dans sa tête.

*Je l'ai embrassée et elle m'a embrassée en retour … en quelque sorte.*

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle se souvient du choc sur le visage de Regina avant qu'elle ne sente ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes, la façon dont le visage de la brune s'est décomposé lorsqu'elle s'est reculée. Une grande partie reste floue, mais elle se souvient d'être restée au lit à regarder le plafond en pensant aux lèvres de Regina … et à son visage … et à quel point elle voulait l'embrasser à nouveau avant de sauter hors du lit et d'atterrir dans la chambre de son hôte.

Regina était toujours réveillée et elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement relevé la couette et accepté que la blonde partage son lit, permettant à Emma de l'embrasser encore avant de se lover l'une contre l'autre puis de s'endormir.

- _Est-ce que tu …_ Emma inspire, puis expire lentement tandis qu'elle se redresse et s'appuie contre la tête de lit. _Est-ce que tu veux ça ?_

Regina répond à sa question par une autre question.

- _Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?_ Dit-elle. Elle descend du lit avant qu'Emma puisse répondre et continue. _Tu es la mère de mon fils, tu me défends toujours. Tu me fais rire même quand je voudrais te haïr, tu es intelligente, belle … Tu es une bonne mère, une bonne fille et tu te soucies de tout le monde, même quand ils ne le méritent pas._

Emma est assise là, incapable de bouger, de parler et même de penser en l'écoutant. Elle n'a aucune idée. En entendant parler Regina, son cerveau commence à comparer chaque mot à la façon dont elle pense à la brune et sa poitrine se serre, l'étouffant avec un amour déchaîné qui piège son cœur.

C'est, sans aucun doute, le meilleur Noël qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

\- _Tu m'aimes aussi ?_ Lâche-t-elle.

Regina se retourne, la bouche béante de surprise, l'espoir et l'incrédulité se partageant équitablement l'expression de son visage.

- _Quoi ?_ Dit-elle rapidement, un éclair de regret brille dans ses yeux lorsque Emma grimace au ton de sa voix.

Elle retourne jusqu'au lit, monte dessus et se traîne jusqu'à l'endroit où Emma est toujours assise en la regardant avec méfiance alors que la brune se masse la tempe.

- _Tu m'as entendue._ Marmonne Emma, elle se renfrogne grincheusement et sa voix résonne dans ses propres oreilles.

Elle déteste la gueule de bois et elle n'imaginait pas avouer ses sentiments pour la brune tout en en affrontant une en même temps. Même si elle a des principes quand il s'agit de confessions d'amour.

- _Dis-le encore._ Exige Regina, mais Emma continue seulement de grimacer.

Elle ne va pas le répéter. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Pour tout ce qu'elle sait, Regina l'aime juste bien et elle veut un accès à son pantalon ou quelque chose dans le genre … d'accord, elle s'avoue que c'est stupide en considérant toutes les belles choses que Regina lui a dites avant que l'entière Evil Queen lui ordonne de répéter ses aveux d'amour mais …

Elle a une gueule de bois, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas juste de s'attendre à ce que tout ce qu'elle dise ou pense ait du sens, au moins jusqu'à ce que cette migraine disparaisse et qu'elle puisse réfléchir à nouveau sans craindre de souffrir.

Revenant sur ses pas, Regina lève les deux mains. Un grand et délicieux verre d'eau apparaît dans l'une d'entre elles, la condensation coulant sur le verre amène Emma à se moquer avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par les deux petites pilules présentes dans l'autre main.

- _Dis-moi et tu peux les avoir._ Dit Regina en souriant d'un air moqueur tandis que la blonde plisse les yeux. _Tu as environ cinq minutes, ma chère, avant que notre fils débarque ici et te voit dans mon lit. Je me base sur les prochains mots qui sortiront de ta bouche pour t'apporter un éventuel soutien._

Emma fait la moue, tirant un rire amusé de la brune qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Bien._ Soupire-t-elle, résignée à être victime d'intimidation pour une authentique confession. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne suis même pas sûre de quand ça a commencé mais si je devais l'estimer, je dirais que c'était à l'époque où ce spectre a essayé d'aspirer ton âme._

Elle tend significativement les mains et ajoute :

- _Maintenant, donne-les moi._

Elle ignore le regard émerveillé sur le visage de la brune et ses propres joues échauffées alors qu'elle engloutit les anti-douleurs, elle boit tranquillement le reste de son eau en essayant de gagner du temps pour savoir si elle doit embrasser Regina avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

Quand elle a fini et qu'elle place le verre sur la table de chevet, Regina fait un bond en avant. Ses yeux s'écarquillent une fraction de seconde avant que leurs bouches s'entrechoquent et que ses mains soient soudainement sur ses hanches, attrapant et tirant la brune au plus près même si cela signifie que les deux femmes auraient à développer une puissance mystérieusement bizarre qui leur permettrait de fusionner.

Un son de besoin résonne dans le baiser, aucune ne sait d'où il vient, mais elles ne s'en préoccupent pas tant que ça car elles fondent l'une sur l'autre. Les langues glissent et les dents mordillent alors que les années d'attente allument un feu ardent, Regina halète lorsque la blonde glisse une main sous la soie de sa chemise de pyjama, lui caressant le dos dans que ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille pour la maintenir près d'elle.

Le temps passe et aucune d'elles ne pense à s'arrêter. Les mains errent et cartographient le peu de chair qu'elles peuvent atteindre, des petits soupirs et des doux gémissements emplissent la pièce. Emma pense que si elle doit mourir d'un manque d'oxygène, au moins elle mourrait heureuse. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur leur fils qui ne se doutait de rien qui fonce et qui se met à crier _« Ew »_ , serait suffisant pour les arrêter.

Mais ça ne l'est pas.

La main de Regina sort de l'endroit où elle s'est égarée sous le débardeur d'Emma et Henry se retrouve légèrement poussé en arrière. La pression est douce mais insistante, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le couloir et que la porte soit fermée.

- _Oh je vois …_ Dit-il derrière la porte, ce qui fait rire Emma sur les lèvres de Regina. _Je vais ouvrir les cadeaux de tout le monde maintenant ! Amusez-vous à faire des cochonneries !_

Emma rit aux éclats et Regina se recule en souriant, elle aime ce son qui semble s'infiltrer dans sa poitrine et envelopper son cœur. La brune se penche et son sourire devient malicieux.

- _Tu es si belle._

Elle est ravie par le rougissement qui obscurcit les joues de la blonde alors que son rire disparaît et qu'elles restent à se regarder.

En se mordant la lèvre, Emma tend la main et plaque une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Regina.

- _Nous devrions probablement descendre._ Murmure-t-elle.

Les yeux se ferment alors que les lèvres se frôlent, Emma est tentée de laisser tomber et de se perdre dans un autre baiser avant que Regina ne pense à mettre de la distance entre elles.

\- _Je suppose._ Répond Regina avec un léger soupir, attendant que la blonde ouvre les yeux avant de se précipiter en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les mains lui serrent les hanches et elle glousse, leur assénant une petite tape avant de se lever du lit. Emma fait la moue et Regina lui fait un signe de la main en souriant et lui promet :

- _Plus tard, chérie._

Emma se mordille la lèvre inférieure et plisse son nez en relevant les couvertures puis se catapulte hors du lit. Plus que Regina le pensait, la blonde l'attrape mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, ses lèvres se pressent contre sa joue et se retrouve dans une étreinte inattendue, elle se questionne ensuite sur la probabilité qu'elle se transforme en flaque d'eaux aux pieds d'Emma.

Libérée, elle cligne des yeux et se retourne à temps pour voir des boucles blondes disparaître dans la salle de bain.

\- _Tu n'es encore qu'une invitée !_ Dit-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle dirige un regard à moitié furieux sur la porte qui reste fermée malgré son exclamation. _Swan !_

* * *

Il lève les yeux lorsque ses mères entrent dans la salle, il les regarde suspicieusement. Regina jette un œil aux cadeaux sous le sapin et sourit en voyant qu'il n'en a pas touché un seul, elle se dirige vers le canapé où il est assis et se penche pour lui embrasser le front.

- _Bon garçon._ Murmure-t-elle, il lève les yeux au ciel avec condescendance comme le ferait n'importe quel adolescent de quinze ans face à sa mère.

- _Je ne suis pas stupide_ , répond-il.

Il n'a aucun intérêt à avoir des cadeaux s'ils sont enlevés avant qu'on puisse les apprécier, puis il sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait exécuté sa menace de tous les ouvrir.

- _Comme je l'ai dit : bon garçon._ Répète-t-elle. _Choisis-en un et ouvre-le pendant que ta mère et moi préparons le petit-déjeuner._

Il se jette sur le sol depuis le canapé et il traverse le tapis à genoux, faisant grimacer les deux femmes à la pensée des brûlures de tapis sur sa peau. Regina secoue la tête et saisit Emma par la main pour la conduire à la cuisine, au même moment il crie en avertissement :

- _Ne laisse pas Man' toucher à tes appareils, elle les casse ou les ruine au point de les rendre méconnaissables !_

Regina lance un regard amusé à la blonde qui hausse les épaules.

\- _C'est vrai._ Admet-elle. _Quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke pour la première fois et que j'ai commencé à vivre avec Mary-Margaret, j'ai démonté son grille-pain et j'ai été incapable de le remonter, elle a dû en acheter un nouveau._

Avec un sourcil relevé, Regina désigne un tabouret de l'îlot central et écoute Emma qui continue :

- _Quelques mois après la fin de la malédiction, je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter à cuisiner et il y avait des restes de saucisses, je les ai fait réchauffer au micro-ondes mais je les ai laissées trop longtemps et elles ont explosé._

\- _Vous, Miss Swan, êtes une catastrophe ambulante._ Glousse Regina, plus que ravie par le fait que dans les deux cas – par inadvertance ou quoi que ce soit – elle avait probablement énervé Blanche-Neige. _Y a-t-il plus ?_

- _Des tas._ Répond Emma en souriant quand Regina se retourne avec un sourire. _Ça t'amuse hein ?_

- _Pas de la façon dont tu le penses_ , avoue Regina en ouvrant la porte du frigo afin d'en étudier son contenu. Elle sourit en entendant le cri de joie de son fils depuis le salon, elle se demande quel cadeau il a choisi avant de décider que des pancakes suffiraient, puis de refermer la porte.

- _Sois un amour et met la cafetière en route._ Dit-elle à la blonde en cherchant les ingrédients nécessaires dans ses placards.

Emma suit les instructions tout en récitant d'autres histoires concernant ses aventures dans la cuisine pendant que Regina prépare le petit déjeuner. De temps en temps, la brune doit s'arrêter pour essayer de comprendre certaines choses : comme comment Emma a-t-elle réussit à brûler de l'eau ?

- _Je n'ai pas brûlé l'_ _eau_ , se défend Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. _J'ai oublié que j'avais mis de l'eau à bouillir sur la cuisinière et elle s'est complètement évaporée, alors il y avait une casserole vide sur le feu qui a brûlé._

Regina rit lorsqu'elle ajoute :

- _T'aurais dû voir la face de Blanche, c'était comme si elle était très déçue de moi, mais qu'en même temps, elle ne voulait pas que je le sache et voulait avoir l'air sympathique. C'était hilarant, même si elle m'a bannie de la cuisine après ça._

Regina ajoute le dernier pancake dans l'assiette en le faisant glisser de la poêle et demande :

- _Aurais-tu la gentillesse de prévenir Henry que le petit-déjeuner est prêt ?_

\- _Henry !_ Crie Emma de la place où elle est assise en sirotant son café. _P'tit-dej !_

\- _J'arrive !_

En voyant le regard que la brune lui adresse, Emma hausse les épaules et l'interroge innocemment.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Honnêtement ?_ Soupire Regina, exaspérée alors qu'elle se saisit de son propre café et attend que leur fils les rejoigne.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Emma sort rapidement pour aller chercher le cadeau qu'elle a laissé dans sa coccinelle. Lors de son dernier voyage à Boston, elle avait repéré quelque chose dans une vitrine et elle pensait que ça pourrait plaire à la brune. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de lui acheter quelque chose en retour alors elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais cela lui est complètement sorti de la tête la nuit précédente, trop absorbée par sa mère et Ruby lui faisant boire de l'alcool afin qu'elle soit assez saoule pour chanter devant tout le monde.

En général, elle se serait fâchée contre elles pour ça, mais elle se souvient que Regina s'est jointe à elle après son interprétation de « Winter Wonderland »* et de mémoire elle a fini par être enthousiaste, et non couverte d'embarras comme elle le pensait. Sa voix n'est pas ridicule, mais être le centre de l'attention n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle apprécie et elle a passé une grande partie de la nuit à se tenir, du moins, quand elle ne suivait pas Regina comme un chiot perdu.

Elle l'a beaucoup fait, à vrai dire, elle est attirée par cette femme comme un papillon peut l'être avec une flamme.

Elle revient en traversant la pelouse, elle secoue la neige de ses cheveux et lève les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre. Regina s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de sourire.

\- _Le rose te va bien._ Dit-elle alors que la blonde rougit, réalisant qu'elle doit probablement ressembler à Rudolph avec le froid de son nez.

Elle fronce les sourcils et sourit en faisant un pas vers la brune. Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se lève une seconde avant qu'Emma n'enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son cou et Regina halète, la frappant à l'épaule.

\- _T'es si chaude …_ murmure joyeusement la blonde.

Regina glousse.

- _Éloigne-toi de moi, espèce de monstre._ Emma soupire tristement et recule, ses yeux pétillent alors qu'elle se précipite dans un baiser. Regina sourit, tournant le dos à l'extérieur tandis que la blonde se faufile dans le manoir. _Je pensais que tu avais déjà ajouté les cadeaux pour Henry sous le sapin._

- _Je l'ai déjà fait._ Admet-elle en retirant la veste qu'elle avait enfilée par-dessus le beau – atrocement horrible – pull que sa mère a tricoté pour elle. Regina en possède un assorti qu'elle refuse de porter, elle s'est retenue de le jeter au feu uniquement pour ne pas gâcher la nuit d'Emma.

Se retenant encore une fois, Regina secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils, se concentrant à nouveau sur leur conversation.

\- _Alors qu'est-ce …_

\- _C'est quelque chose pour toi._ L'interrompt-elle. _Je voulais te l'offrir la nuit dernière mais ma mère avait d'autres idées en tête et je ne m'en suis souvenue que ce matin. D'ailleurs, je serais probablement restée assise dans ma voiture pendant une heure si elle ne l'avait pas fait, à me demander si c'était trop mais je t'aime bien, et je voulais t'acheter …_

En voyant l'expression amusée qu'affiche Regina, Emma s'arrête et rougit à nouveau quand elle réalise qu'elle commençait à divaguer.

- _Dés …_

Regina se penche, lui faisant taire ses excuses avec un baiser et Emma prend la brune dans ses bras.

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ma chérie._ Murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une chaleur se diffuse dans sa poitrine. _Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi, mais j'ai peut-être pris quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi._

Le visage d'Emma s'illumine comme un sapin de Noël.

- _Ah ouais ?_

\- _Oui._ Rit Regina, incapable de s'empêcher de capturer encore une fois ces lèvres douces et tentatrices, embrasser Emma Swan devient rapidement une des choses qu'elle préfère faire.

Lorsqu'elle se recule, elle prend la blonde par la main et la tire dans la pièce en disant :

- _Oh et Emma, ma chérie ?_

\- _Hmmm ?_ Bourdonne-t-elle en réponse, muette alors qu'elle essaie de retrouver l'usage de ses sens et de se rappeler comment on respire.

\- _Tu m'aimes_ _bien_ _?_ Taquine-t-elle.

Emma trébuche à ces mots.

- _Euh … Eh bien, je …_

\- _Je crois que ce matin, tu as confessé des sentiments d'une manière plus profonde, je dois avouer avoir une préférence pour des mots assez spécifiques, si je m'en souviens bien._

Emma baisse la tête, un petit rire lui échappe alors qu'elle se demande si ses joues chaudes vont l'âtre aussi fréquemment que ce matin maintenant qu'elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Elle secoue la tête puis prend une grande inspiration avant de les faire s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon. Un jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et remarque que leur fils les regarde, elle se tourne vers la brune avec un sourire.

- _Je t'aime._ Dit-elle finalement d'une voix forte.

Regina déglutit puis se mord la lèvre, elle reproduit le même schéma que la blonde en regardant son fils puis en revenant sur Emma.

\- _Je …_ Elle rougit, se sentant soudainement sous le feu des projecteurs, une foule attendant dans les coulisses en retenant son souffle. Elle rit d'elle-même, secouant la tête alors qu'elle rencontre ce magnifique regard émeraude puis avoue enfin :

- _Je t'aime aussi._

De sa place depuis le sol, entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux non ouverts, Henry se met à crier :

- _Meilleur Noël de tous les temps !_

* * *

*Emma chante Super Trouper, la chanson du groupe ABBA.

*Winter Wonderland est un vieux chant de Noël très connu par les anglophones.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;)

Le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire, c'est de me laisser une petite (ou grande, j'suis pas difficile) review :)

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster l'avant-dernier chapitre de Fallen demain, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Sinon, vous l'aurez mardi au plus tard ;)

Je vous dis peut-être à demain alors! ;)


End file.
